Intermission
|} Intermission - одна из 12 песен, не вошедших в альбом Elevate. Видео/Прослушать thumb|left|300px|Студийная запись Слова thumb|250pxthumb|250pxthumb|240pxthumb|250pxLogan: Curtains open up to see spotlight shines on you and me tonight Pretending for the crowd below, we put on a damn good show, but it’s a lie Carlos: We can’t help but cause a fight, it’s the same old drama every night I walk off stage cause this whole play is more than I can take All: No. I don’t want it to be over, but we need a break before you break my heart And oh, we can’t live this scene forever Right now you and me are better, better off apart But I’ll still love you when the lights come up For our intermission Logan: I was once put out the door. I couldnt play the part no more with you. The chemistry just wasnt there. I connect like i didnt care And I do. Kendall: We can’t help but cause a fight, it’s the same old drama every night I walk off stage cause this whole play is more than I can take All: No. I don’t want it to be over, but we need a break before you break my heart And oh, we can’t live this scene forever Right now you and me are better, better off apart But I’ll still love you when the lights come up yeah I’ll still love you when the lights come up James: we’re both actors in a play Living out our love on stage But you keep saying the same old lines To me yeah. So where we fell off track But I know love will lead us back. All: No. I don’t want it to be over, but we need a break before you break my heart And oh, we can’t live this scene forever Right now you and me are better, better off apart and I’ll still love you when the lights come up and I’ll still love you when the lights come up Baby im gonna love you when the lights come up. Im still gonna love you when the lights come up Baby Im gonna love you when the lights come up. For our intermission Перевод Занавес открывается, чтобы видеть прожектора, которые светят на тебя и меня сегодня вечером Делая вид для толпы ниже, Мы ставим чертовски хорошее шоу, Но это ложь. Мы не можем помочь, но являемся причиной борьбы Одна и та же старая драма каждый вечер. Я покидаю сцену потому что эта игра, Это больше, чем я могу принять. Нет. Я не хочу, чтобы это было кончено, Но нам нужен перерыв, Прежде чем ты разобьёшь моё сердце. И..ох.. Мы не можем жить этом сценой вечно. Прямо сейчас тебе и мне лучше, лучше отдельно друг от друга. Но я всё так же буду любить тебя, Когда огни взойдут Для нашего перерыва. Однажды я был выставлен за дверь Я не мог больше играть роль с тобой. Просто химии не было здесь Я подключился словно мне было всё равно И это действительно так. Мы не можем помочь, но являемся причиной борьбы Одна и та же старая драма каждый вечер. Я покидаю сцену потому что эта игра, Это больше, чем я могу принять. Нет. Я не хочу, чтобы это было кончено, Но нам нужен перерыв, Прежде чем ты разобьёшь моё сердце. И..ох.. Мы не можем жить этом сценой вечно. Прямо сейчас тебе и мне лучше, лучше отдельно друг от друга. Но я всё так же буду любить тебя, Когда огни взойдут Для нашего перерыва. Мы оба являемся актёрами пьесы Живём вне нашей жизни на сцене Но ты продолжаешь говорить мне всё те же старые строки..да Поэтому где бы не мы сошли с пути, Я знаю, любовь приведёт нас назад. Нет. Я не хочу, чтобы это было кончено, Но нам нужен перерыв, Прежде чем ты разобьёшь моё сердце. И..ох.. Мы не можем жить этом сценой вечно. Прямо сейчас тебе и мне лучше, лучше отдельно друг от друга. Но я всё так же буду любить тебя, Когда огни взойдут Но я всё так же буду любить тебя, Когда огни взойдут Детка, я собираюсь любить тебя даже когда огни взойдут Я по- прежнему собираюсь любить тебя, когда огни взойдут Детка, я собираюсь любить тебя даже когда огни взойдут Для нашего перерыва.